The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly relates to a golf club produced by using a material having a vibration damping performance.
When a golfer hits a ball with a golf club, vibration is caused in the shaft, which is transmitted to the body of the golfer. Golfers generally feel annoyed when large vibration remains in the shaft. Accordingly, shafts for golf clubs that damp such vibration have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-056118 discusses a technique in which damping member sheet layers which are 110 to 150 mm long in the longitudinal direction are arranged between bias layers of a shaft in a range of 55 to 80% of the length of the shaft from its tip end. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-212344 discusses a technique in which a shaft is provided with a coating layer including a vibration damping coating layer containing vibration damping metal powders.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-229562 discusses a technique in which in order to change the location of a portion of a shaft which is easy to bend, an attachment having a half-split cylindrical shape is arranged on an outer periphery side of a shaft in a hosel portion in which the shaft is attached to the head.